The Last Thing to Go
by newlovexox
Summary: Things are changing..Harry and Hermione growing up and looking at eachother differently. But not all relationships can be easy. Will they work? Or will they ruin their friendship? possible rating change in later chapters
1. A New Start

* * *

A/n: This is my first fic. So go easy in the criticism is so much better then mean comments. thanx 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings.

* * *

**The Last Thing to Go…**

Chapter 1: A Different Start

"Harry!"

A squeal from behind him caused him to quickly turn knocking over his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the Platform. He had barely been through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4 for 30 seconds before an over zealous Hermione Granger bounded towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug that just about knocked the wind out of him.

"How are you?!? I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Hermione, I've been just about as well as I can be, considering the horrible summer I spent with the Dursley's"

She offered a faint smile before pulling him into yet another hug.

"Lets go find a compartment, Ron should be here soon," Hermione said as she began walking towards the train.

"Yea, I wonder where he is"

"He sent me and owl the other day. He said he would be arriving with a surprise for us, something about this year starting off differently for him."

"I wonder what he meant by that"

"Oh, probably something completely uninteresting like a broom or--" she was cut off as she pushed her trunk into a car loosing balance and toppling backwards into Harry. Who quickly caught her, but not before she managed to smack her elbow into the doorframe.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed grasping her elbow and ignoring the strong arms holding her up. She quickly realized, however, that she had not hit the ground and scrambled out of Harry's arms.

"Thanks Harry," she blushed furiously and turned her attention to her elbow, "ouch it really hurts"

Harry moved the trunks into the empty compartment and guided Hermione to a seat. Then he carefully rolled up the sleeve of her light purple blouse to examine the spot where she had hit her arm. He could see the redness slowly changing into a bluish purple.

"You're gonna have a nasty bruise there in the morning" he faintly smiled at her before placing a kiss right over the mark.

A confused Hermione just smiled and pulled her arm back. Did Harry just kiss my arm? Since when does he do things like that?

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a giggle entering the compartment. She turned her head to see a very red Ron Weasly entering the compartment with a giggling Lavender Brown. Now Lavender and Hermione had formed a silent friendship over the past few years, but neither one of them would acknowledge it existed.

"Ron?" Harry's greeting was more of a question then and acknowledgment.

"Hey Harry, Herms"

"Don't call me Herms, I hate that nickname" was Hermione's reply, she was slightly annoyed that her thoughts and quiet had been interrupted by such a display. "Hello Lavender, good summer break?"

"Oh yes, it was splendid, my parents took me to Romania and it turns out Ronald and his family were staying in the same Hotel"

"We were visiting my brother."

"Oh how nice, that really does sound wonderful" Hermione tried her hardest to not laugh as she mimicked Lavender's tone almost perfectly.

"Well Ronald I'm going to venture off in search of some of the girls, I'll be sure to find you at school."

"Ok Lav"

She placed a soft kiss on his lips before saying good bye to Harry and Hermione.

"See you two later"

"I'll be looking forward to it" Hermione replied finding it much more difficult to restrain her laughter.

Harry wasn't so good at it. He released a snort as a love sick Ron closed the door and watched 'Lav' scurry off down the train.

Ron turned around and both Harry and Hermione stood smirking at him.

"So Ronald, we see you've got yourself a wife"

"Oh yes Ron she really is quite splendid, do mommy and daddy approve?"

Both Harry and Hermione broke into fits of laughter.

"Hey! Lavender isn't that bad once you get to know her. She's a good person, really. And I like her"

"Oh Ron we know, we're just messing around"

"Really we're happy for you" Hermione promptly stood and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a brief hug.

"Now Tell us about Romania"

* * *

a/n: thanks guys…please review 


	2. Have you ever

A/N: Ok Chapter two…I'm gonna try and make chapters longer. But there are supposed to be a lot of pieces to this story. Remember go easy on me…first fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. you know the deal

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Oh yay! food I'm starved!" Ron grumbled piling food onto his plate and stuffing bread into his mouth. Lavender looked over in disgust but bit her tongue, maybe she was used to it but still didn't like it. Or maybe she was just so disgusted she was at a loss for words. Either way Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Harry. Who was trying to tell her about some great new broom he was hoping to buy for the season.

"mmmmmhmmmm, yes, sure yep" Hermione mumbled as she fixate her eyes on his.he has the most beautiful eyes and they light up when he talks about things he cares about, there almost seem to be specks of brown dancing in them

"Hermione? UMMM.. Hermione? Are you listening?"

"Oh what? Yea sure Harry the Broom sounds wonderful"

"Yea...I'm stuffed lets head up to the Common Room"

"Sure, I'll be up in a second I just wanted to stop at the Library and see if they had a book I've been wanting to read"

"Mione, its the first day, cant it wait? I wanna sit and talk. We haven't seen each other in 2 months!" His eyes pleaded with her, she couldn't figure out why he wanted her to go so bad. He quickly turned his lip into a pout.

She giggled. "fine" did I just giggle? I don't giggle. Lavender giggles I don't. What's going on here? Harry's my best friend.

They settled into two Chairs by the fire and sat and talked about everything. Then it happened, Harry asked the once question Hermione never expected to hear.

"So Mione, how was your summer? Any boys?"

"wh-what?"

"Haha you heard me, how's your love life going? Hear from Krum? How bout anyone new, if Ron's done the impossible and caught himself a fairly decent girl, sure you must've met someone"

"HAHA. Me? Krum? Nope I haven't heard from Krum, no new boys. And Ron getting a girl was never impossible."

"I know thought id just Spark some conversation."

"How about you Harry Potter, you've been quite the lady's man the past year or so, how's your life going?"

"Eh, not much new. Cho owled me a few times this summer. But she didn't say much. I think she might miss me" Harry kinda smirked. Cho and Harry had dated for most of last year. But she never approved of His close friendship with Hermione and eventually it caused him to lose interest and split. Cho hated Hermione.

Hermione's face fell. Its safe to say Hermione hated Cho as well.

Harry quickly noticed her lack of enthusiasm. "It was nothing though. I'm not interested. We're done. I mean I still want to be friends, but nothing more."

"Oh, that's good" Hermione yawned. I'm getting tired. She moved over to the couch and sprawled out over it. "I should be getting to bed"

"Yea, we both should but I don't want to go up yet, all of the guys are busy telling Ron how great a catch Lavender is, and asking about how good the sex is."

"The Sex?!?" Hermione sat up quickly, caught off guard.

Harry moved and sat with her. "Haha, yea. Apparently Ron doesn't waste any time"

Hermione settled back down, laying her head on Harry's shoulder and snuggling into him for warmth. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rubber her shoulder.

"Wow, didn't know Ron had it in him to go that fast"

"Yea me either, but i guess he did"

"Harry?"

"Yea"

"Did you and Cho ever..."

"No we didn't, she was a fan of wandering hands though, if you really want to know. She never asked for any in return though"

"What? You mean she did stuff for you but you never...'

"No, god no. Never wanted to, and she never asked so I never had to" Harry smirked. "How bout you?"

"NO!" she looked shocked "no, I never got that far. My relationships haven't lasted very long, and well it never felt comfortable"

"Would you?"

"Would I what, have sex or mess around"

"Well I guess both"

"I'd mess around more easily then I would have sex. But I would if I cared about the person"

"Yea, I guess that makes sense" Now he yawned. "I think its late enough, time for bed"

Harry moved off of the couch and pulled Hermione up to him, wrapping her into a hug.

"Night Mione"

"Night Harry" after a quick peck on the cheek, they both retreated to their rooms.

* * *

A/N: Ok thanks for reading…Now go review..please? 


	3. Awkward Situation

A/N: another kinda short one keep reading though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends

* * *

Chapter: 3

Fall flew by quickly. Everyone seemed to settle into a normal routine. Ron and Lavender would eat breakfast and lunch with their friends but would join together for dinner. Then usually spend a great deal of their evenings snogging in a corner of the common room. At first they were acknowledged, getting stares and whispers, but slowly everyone grew accustomed to their lack of concern. In fact, if they weren't there they attracted even more attention.

Through all of this, Hermione and Harry grew very close. Every night they would eat dinner together, then while Harry was off at Qudditch Practice, Hermione would spend time in the library studying. Then they would sit together in the common room and finish the remainder of their homework. When that was complete, they would usually sit around and chat about the day's events, often with Seamus, Ginny or others. No matter what, however, they always managed to be the last ones to bed at night. As they got closer to Christmas, they found themselves getting less and less sleep, talking until early hours. They both never seemed to want to leave the company of one another for more then 5 minutes. They became almost inseparable.

As it drew close to the winter Holidays, and announcement was made. There was going to be a Holiday Ball for 4th years and older. To be held the weekend before the holiday break.

"Harry, did you finish you're essay for potions yet?"

"Damn, I forgot. Guess I'll be in the library finishing that off tomorrow. What a waste of a Sunday"

"Maybe you shouldn't wait till last minute"

They were the only ones left in the common room.

"Maybe you should try waiting till last minute, a little procrastination won't kill you, you know, you don't always have to be perfect"

He was responded to by a pillow to the head. "That's it!" and he lunged tickling her furiously as she squirmed on the ground. She tried every way possible to break free, but he was too strong and instead found herself twisting oddly to break free.

"OK! OK! You win I give up"

"That's better", and he released her "that'll teach you to mess with the boy who lived"

"Oh please, like we haven't all heard enough of that"

"Actually, I don't think you have" and with that he once again tackled her to the ground this time twisting her legs around is waist and landing pressed against her. Their faces were only centimeters apart, and the tension between them was high. Hermione spoke first

"Harry, your hip is jabbing into me, I can't move"

And with that he released her.

"I'm...uhhhh...I'm gonna go to bed, it's getting late"

"Ok mione, goodnight"

"Night" she whispered as she pulled him into a lingering hug, not really wanting to let go but knowing she had to. Kissed his cheek and retreated quickly into the girls dormitories.

What was that all about, why do we find ourselves in these awkward situations all the time, Hermione is my best friend, this needs to change, I cant hurt our friendship

And with his thoughts, Harry slipped into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: thanks again for reading guys…I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Review please 


	4. Jealous?

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Finals, and class changes took up some time. But here's chapter 4. enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. If I did I'd be far wealthier then I am.

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione spent the next few weeks locked away in the library at every available moment. But for some reason, she always found herself snuggled up on a couch with Harry. Which then, more often then not, resulted in an awkward situation in which one of them made an excuse and ran off to bed. And if there was anything that Hermione could count on it was the next hour that she spent lying in bed wondering what the hell just happened, and analyzing every word or action from the day.

This is getting ridiculous. Why can't I just stay away from these situations? He's my best friend. I can't risk doing anything to ruin that. Besides he can't possibly be interested in me. He's just a flirt. This is just how we are. Right? Do I like him? No, I cant. But then why can't I stop this?

* * *

The next morning they sat at breakfast, as usual, Ron and Harry talked about quidditch and Hermione enjoyed her peaceful breakfast. It seemed as though the events of the night before never occurred…or at least all was forgotten. 

"Ugh, double potions with Slytherin today," groaned Harry.

"It won't be that bad, Snape's been in a surprisingly good mood lately," Ron mused.

"Yea- wonder why"

"Oh and Malfoy spends less time harassing us," Hermione had no idea what conversation this one remark would spark.

"That's because he spends half of the class admiring you, or at least certain parts of you."

Snort. "Stupid git probably fancies you, well maybe not you more like your chest."

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione's eyes widened, "Malfoy fancies nothing about me, and can we please refrain from discussion of my chest. PLEASE?!?!"

"Sorry, but he's shagged every other decent looking girl in our year. It was only a matter of time before he noticed you on a physical level, even he has eyes."

"That's enough Harry."

"Sorry"

And with that Hermione shuffled off to the library. Leaving behind a very confused Harry and a slightly amused Ron.

"Jealous mate?"

"Wh-what? Jealous? Of what?"

"Sure Harry. We all see it. In your eyes, you're happier when she's around."

"Ron, she's my best friend. I can't risk losing her."

"You ever think it would be worth the risk, or maybe that it isn't a risk at all?" And with that Ron left, headed to meet Lavender before potions.

Harry just sat there thinking. Maybe it is worth it. What am I thinking? She doesn't think of me that way. Do I want her to? Maybe.

* * *

Hermione and Lavender sat together at the front of the room. Given the circumstances Hermione decided to give a real friendship a try. Ron and Harry sat as far back as possible. Harry spent the period watching Malfoy. He'd steal glances at Hermione. You could see warmth in his cold eyes when he looked at her. Yes, Malfoy did fancy Hermione and yes, Harry was Jealous.

* * *

A/N: ooo a twist. Yea doesn't make sense but I promise it'll all fit and work eventually. Review! thanks 


	5. Extra Time

A/N: sorry this too so long..this chapter is giving me so many issues in posting..and things have been crazy. please review

Disclaimer: i dont own anything..only the plot

* * *

Chapter 5

As the holiday's drew closer, talk of the ball began to increase. It was nearly impossible to walk ten feet with out hearing the latest gossip on which couples were or were not going together. Ron and Lavender were of course going together. Harry found himself silently wondering whether or not to ask Hermione at every available opportunity. He went over every scenario in his mind. What if she said no? Then he'd be humiliated. But even he knew that she wouldn't say no. If anything shed accept to go as friends. Which wouldn't bother him so much. In fact the one thing that seemed to be bothering him the most was what if she said yes and they both acknowledged it as more then a friendly invitation. What if she wanted the relationship as much as he did? What would he do from there? The idea of losing her in a badly ending drama was more then he could bear. She was the one person he knew would never let him down, so losing her could be the most devastating loss he'd ever have to endure.

He found himself in the common room one night. Waiting for her to come back from the library, so they could cuddle and talk as usual. Harry lived for the last hour or so before sleep. He would wait in the common room, acting busy, sometimes pretending to doze off knowing shed tuck him in and then he'd pretend to stir and they end up sitting recapping everything that happened that day. Tonight he didn't have to wait long. It seemed as though she came in much earlier then usual. She had a glow about her, determination in her eyes. He couldn't place it. She sat down next to him and got quiet. Usually shed lean back into his arms and start talking about one exciting class or another. This time she seemed to close herself up on the other end of the couch. She had her eyes slanted downwards; chipping at the soft pastel pink that covered her nails. Little pink chips began to appear on the knees of her jeans. Finally she glanced over at Harry who had been watching her. She started...

"Harry, you know all this buzz about the ball?"

He glanced down, a fear rose in his stomach. What if she's telling me that someone else asked her? He knew that if another boy ever asked her shed tell him, but this seemed hesitant. He immediately jumped to thE first horrible conclusion. Maybe Malfoy asked, and she was afraid to tell him that she had accepted. His thoughts were interrupted again..

"Well, I was thinking, that maybe you'd…you know…maybe we could go together?"

He paused; amazed that she was asking him. He didn't know what to do he just lifted his eyes and stared, blank expression on his face. Lost for words.

In his silence she hesitated...

" ...as friends? I mean its up to you it doesn't have to be friends, I …never mind, it was a stupid idea"

"NO, NO"

She glanced up startled by his outburst. He quickly realized his enthusiasm...

" I mean no, I would love to go with you Hermione."

She smiled. He loved her smile. She smiled with her whole face. It seemed like her mouth would curl upwards and then expose her bright teeth, small dimples would appear in her cheeks, which would instantly flush, to a rosy pink. But his favorite part of her smile was her eyes. She smiled with her eyes. Its as thought lights danced in them when she was happy. He lived to see her happy, just to see those lights dancing in her eyes.

He couldn't help but smile back. Finally she relaxed into his arms and began talking about the day. But he changed the subject back to the ball; he was so excited at the thought he didn't want to stop talking about it.

"Have you gotten a dress?"

"No, I did see one that I loved though. Hogsmead tomorrow, do you want to go with me to buy it? That way you can get your dress robes to match."

"Id love to"

Two dates in the course of 20 minutes, Harry could hardly believe his luck. But what if they weren't dates, she did mention just as friends for the ball but at the same time it seemed as though it was in hesitation. O well ill just have to wait and see what happens.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast they decided to mean in the common room. Ron and Harry sat impatiently as Lavender and Hermione finished getting ready.

"What takes so long? HONESTLY!"

"Wow Ron, relax…Lavender's probably getting all done up. Girls do that they put all that stuff on their face and coordinate it with their clothes."

"How do you know?"

"Don't you listen to their conversations ever? That's all they talk about. How their eye stuff matched with whatever sweater they had on"

"No, I'm way to concerned with my food to hear that stuff"

"Why am I not surprised"

At that moment Hermione and lavender came giggling down the stairs.

Hermione was simply dressed. She had on jeans and a black sweater with a black pin on the collar, which stretched across her shoulders displaying her soft skin. Her hair was down in a fury of ringlets framing her face. He had very little makeup on, just some blush mascara and lip-gloss adding a shiny coat to her pink lips.

Lavender on the other had been quite a sight. Her hair was down, falling in silky straight sheets. She had on a light blue tank top on under a white and blue striped button up shirt which had only one button in the middle buttoned. She was wearing tight fitting jeans that were a wonder as to how she ever got them on. Her eyes were darkly rimmed with black and she had a light blue color over her lids. Her lips were painted pink with a light gloss over them and she had a light pink hue brushed onto the apples of her cheeks. She smiled brightly at Ron who just stared.

"Appreciate the extra time now Ron?" Harry whispered as they walked over. Ron just nodded before sweeping Lavender into a kiss.

Harry thought Hermione looked more beautiful however. He liked how she didn't need much to look perfect. He'd have been just as excited to see her walk down in a sweatshirt with her hair pulled into a messy ponytail and no make up at all.

"You look pretty," he offered.

"Why thank you Harry, that's nice of you to say"

"Ok you two enough lets go" Harry had to half pry Ron from Lavender. She blushed and nodded and the four set out for the dress shop in Hogsmead.

* * *

The four emerged about two hours later.

"ITS ABOUT TIME!" Ron shouted as he ran towards Honeydukes. "You two tried on every dress in the store and ended up buying the first ones you picked out!"

"Ronald! We had to make sure it was perfect, you wouldn't want us to go to the ball in ugly outfits would you"

Ron huffed.

"Personally, I think you two would look beautiful in whichever dress you had chosen" Harry chimed in, taking the heat off Ron

"Sure Harry, make me look like the moron"

"Ron you hardly need any help doing that"

The girls couldn't contain their laughter. Ron threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Can we please go somewhere else now…I'm bored"

"Alright Ron, lets go get something to eat"

"I'm not hungry, are you Harry." Hermione looked at him expectantly, he knew what the answer should be

"No, I kind of want to get some candy then head back, you two go ahead, we'll see you later"

Ron shrugged and headed off with Lavender. While Hermione linked her Arm in Harry's and headed to buy some candy then back to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: thanks again guys...review! 


	6. A Night Under The Stars

Disclaimer: once agian i own nothing excpet the plot.

A/N: this took a while. im sorry i tried to make it longer and so i kept saving the chapter, and i dont get much time to do this with crazy college stuff and now scholarship apps. hope you enjoy it. dont forgete to review.

* * *

Chapter 6

The next week flew by quickly. With all of the dance preparation, Hermione was rarely ever in the common room, and she got back completely exhausted. Needless to say instead of staying up to talk to Harry she usually just went to bed. He didn't take it personally, however. He knew that she was so tired with school and preparations that she needed the rest. He couldn't wait until it was all over though. He missed her. She was the one person he could talk to about anything; even Ron didn't have that relationship with him. He just wanted to sit and talk to her, for a minute, and soon that would be possible again.

The morning of the ball the entire school was a buzz. By about 11 am the majority of the older girls had disappeared into their dorms and the boys were left wondering what exactly had happened to them. In their absence the boys found themselves roaming the streets of Hogsmead alone, having snowball fights and playing quidditch. Ron and Harry wandered into a small flower shop to buy flowers for their dates.

"I'm no good at this," whined Ron, "you shoulda seen me shopping for Lav's Birthday, I was a mess. Eventually I had to drag Ginny with me. What a nightmare."

"Haha, sure Ron. Some how I think flowers are much easier. I mean roses are the easiest way to go right?"

"Yea, but look at all the colors! Which ones am I supposed to get?"

"Hmmmm hold on, you stay here. You OBVIOUSLY can't handle this."

"Yea fine."

Harry wandered up to the counter in the back of the shop. Behind it stood a tall slender woman with brown wavy hair sprinkled with stands of gray. She wore far too much jewelry and not enough make up. Her clothes had a weird mixture of blues purples and greens swirled together in a wildly flowing sheet. She was, needless to say, a bit on the weird side.

"Hello, can I have dozen assorted roses and…" He paused, he realized he didn't want to get Hermione the same flowers as Lavender, but he had no idea what else to get.

"Young Man? Are you shopping for a young girl?"

"Yes actually, there's a ball tonight and I wanted to buy a bouquet for my date. But, I just realized I don't know what flowers to get."

"Ahhh. Hold on I think I know what you need."

She disappeared into the back room. A few minutes later she reappeared with the bouquet of roses as well as the largest assortment of flowers Harry had ever seen in one bunch. There were roses, carnations, daisies, lilies, orchids and so many other flowers Harry couldn't even identify. It was beautiful.

"Oh, wow that's perfect."

"I thought so."

Harry purchased the flowers and walked out of the store. Ron had found a bench nearby and was patiently waiting for him to arrive.

"Here, these should be good for Lavender."

"Thanks Harry. I'm really not any good at these things."

"No problem. Come on, its almost 4 we should get back and get ready."

"Yea, lets go."

* * *

Harry glanced up at the clock. 6:15. They were already 15 minutes late. Hermione and Lavender had told them to be waiting in the common room at 6. Well, they were waiting in the common room, but the girls were no where to be found.

"UGH not again! Why are they always late?"

"Ron! Relax, it'll be like last time, they'll look great, you'll gawk, kiss lavender, head to the ball. K?"

"yea yea."

Turns out, Harry was right. Just as Ron got over his fit, Lavender came down the stairs. She was wearing a tight fitting purple gown the flared out just below her knees. It was a wonder she could walk at all. It was strapless and had small crystal clear flowers sprinkled around the length of the gown. Her hair was pulled up into a nicely organized array of loops at the back of her head, with a few curled wisps framing her face. Her eyes had a shimmery layer of light purple dust and he skin was the smoothes tRon had ever seen it. He just stood, and as Harry predicted, Gawked.

"You look amazing."

Lavender giggled. Ron wasn't much for compliments, so when he did offer them you had to take them as true.

"Thank you Ron." She planted a light kiss on his cheek and he blushed furiously.

"Hermione will be down in a moment, Harry."

"Ok."

Moments later Hermione appeared in the stairwell. Harry's jaw dropped open, but he quickly caught himself and closed his mouth. "wow". Was all he could say.

She was wearing a strapless pastel yellow gown with a full bottom that puffed out slightly. It had little blue and orange crystals speckling it. Her hair was straightened, long and flowy and had small rhinestones dotted through it. It curled just slightly at the ends. Her skin looked perfect with the color of the dress. Her eyes were dusted with light blue and her lips shined in a glossy pink pout. She looked amazing.

"Wow. Mione you look amazing."

"Thanks Harry. You look very nice too." She blushed at the compliment. At any other moment it would have been just Harry being a gentleman but this time she could see he meant it, and that meant a lot to her.

"Ok you two, lets get down to the ball." Ron grabbed Lavender's hand and started for the door.

"Wait!"

"What now Harry?"

"What about the Flowers?"

"Flowers? What Flowers?" Hermione questioned.

"Hold on, we'll be right back." Ron and Harry disappeared into their dorms and reappeared moments later with two of the biggest bouquets either of the girls had ever seen.

"These are for you guys." Ron handed Lavender her flowers. She squealed a thank you and pulled him into a kiss.

"Yea Mione, hope you like them." Now Hermione was speechless. It was the most beautiful arrangement she'd ever seen.

"Harry I love them. Thank you." She pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled and buried his head into her neck.

"You're welcome." It was muffled against her skin. Hermione got a chill at the close contact and his breath on her neck. Harry soon pulled back and Hermione and Lavender rushed upstairs to put the flowers in water. Moments later they appeared and the group headed down to the ball.

* * *

Ron and Lavender entered the Great Hall first. It was beautifully decorated. It must have been a clear night because the ceiling was the deepest dark blue Hermione had ever seen and it seemed like every star in the universe was brilliantly twinkling against it. A few like blue wisps of clouds passed over and the moon was almost full. She had to stop and stare for a minute.

"Wow, how perfect is that," she muttered in awe of the sky.

Harry over heard and looked up to where her gaze was directed.

"That's beautiful."

He really agreed that it was an amazing sight. Then he looked over and Hermione who had her chin tilted upwards as she continued to stare. She had the most amazing peaceful look on her face and a big smile. Harry loved her smile. He always thought that something in her eyes danced when she was genuinely happy. Almost a flicker of gold in the depths of the chocolate brown. He'd do anything to see that smile. Usually it meant making a fool of himself. Making her laugh was the greatest accomplishment in the world, so much so that he almost didn't realize he was doing it half of the time.

She finally pulled her gaze away. Lets go sit and have something to eat I'm starving. The edges and back of the Great hall and small round able enough to seat four scattered around. People were making their way to seats. Each table had deep blue tablecloths, sparkling silver plates and utensils and crystal goblets. After everyone was seated food appeared on the plates. Beautiful chicken pieces smother in gravy with whipped mashed potatoes and an array of steamed veggies. The goblets filled with pumpkin juice and would refill themselves once empty. Ron, Lavender, Harry and Hermione shared the most wonderful meal. They joked and laughed to the point where Ron almost spilled pumpkin juice all over himself. Lavender would have been a little pissed to see Ron sporting a nice orange stain on his pant leg for the rest of the night.

Soon enough the food disappeared, and the students started making their way to the dance floor. Within a few minutes the dance floor became a flurry of color. Girls danced around in their flowing gowns, shoes discarded under their tables. The guys lost the jackets that they were wearing, ties were thrown about the tables their shoes remained though. The DJ changed between moderately fast songs to fast paced dance beats that got the students moving quickly about the floor. Hermione looked over as a very drunk Pansy Parkinson hung off of a very annoyed looking Draco Malfoy. He met her gaze and then quickly turned his attention back to pansy dragging her to the nearest chair. Harry laughed at the sight.

"Lets go sit for a few, if tired."

"Ok, I need a break my feet are sore, good thing I got rid of my shoes."

They strolled over to their table and sat down. They looked back over and watched he people dancing. Hermione caught Ron's flaming read hair being tossed about wildly.

"Poor Lavender, Ron really is a horrible dancer." Hermione giggled as she said it. Ron was thrashing about to a dance beat, while bewildered lavender watched in amusement. Harry chuckled to himself. He had tried to teach Ron to dance, but it was a hopeless case. He had no rhythm what so ever.

A slow song cam over the speakers. Harry stood up and took Hermione's hand.

"Care to dance?"

"Oh, I'd love to."

They strolled over to the dance floor and Harry placed his hands gingerly on Hermione's hips, almost as if he was afraid to break her. Hermione extended her arms up to wrap them around his neck. As they swayed with the music they drew closer together, until Harry's arms wrapped entirely around her waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

The tension between then was unreal. Hermione looked up to Harry and smiled and he wanted nothing more at that moment then to lean in and place a kiss on her lips. But he didn't dare.

"Aww man just kiss her already!" Ron and lavender had found their way over next to them.

Hermione giggled not knowing how to react. She actually liked the idea of it. Harry gave a nervous laugh and shook his head. Hermione's heart fell for just a moment but quickly perked back up when Harry smiled at her.

Oh, he's nervous. Maybe he wants to? No couldn't be, but just maybe.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the song ended and Lavender grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Come on, lets chat."

"What why?" They had reached a small bench in the back of the room.

"You like him don't you? And you wont do anything because you're scared. Well guess what. He likes you too we all see it so stop being so quiet about it and give signals. Maybe then he'll kiss you so you wont have to kiss him." Lavender smiled and got up leaving a stunned Hermione sitting there. Alone with her thoughts.

* * *

A/N: thanx agian guys review!

* * *


	7. MaybeI like him?

A/N: ok guys this is a really, really short chapter but the next one will be longer. I just did this one to finish off the Ball section of the story so I can start to get into it a lot more. Enjoy. And review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing- only plot.

* * *

Chapter 7:

The Ball continued to about midnight. The slow songs were few and far between until the last half hour, then it seemed like that's all that was played. The taunts from Ron and Lavender but Harry and Hermione could still feel their expectant eyes on them at moments. As the Ball came to an end the group found themselves laughing and joking back towards the common room, where an after party was planed. They paused out side of the Common Room and Lavender opened her mouth one last time.

"Ok guys now I kept the comments to Ronald all night but you need to kiss and get it over with so we can all move on with our lives."

"Lavender!" Hermione squealed, a pink flush rising into her cheeks.

"I'm just saying the worse thing that could happen is you feel nothng and move on, why don't you try."

"We'll think about it."

"Fine, fine, come on Ron."

Ron and Lavender climbed through the portrait and went to get the party started.

Harry and Hermione stood nervously looking at one another.

"She's right maybe we should," Harry looked at his shoes, "it'll just show us you know that its nothing."

"Yea"

They stood there in the most awkward silence of their lives. Then finally Harry leaned down and gave Hermione a gentle kiss on her lips. Nothing special. Just a peck. And he pulled back and they smiled at each other and turned to walk through the portrait no more discussion of it for that night… except when they had to tell Ron and Lavender.

The common room was buzzing with laughter. The younger classes had clambered out of bed, enjoying the party with the upper classes. There was music and butterbeer, joking, and plenty of fun. Lavender pulled Hermione aside.

"So…did you?"

"Yea"

"REALLY! OH MY GOD" she squeeled, "Was it amazing?"

"It was just a peck, I do like him, I guess we just have to see what happens."

"Wow, we'll see, I wish you the best of luck."

And she rushed off to tell Ron the great news.

Hermione went to bed that night completely exhausted. But with the biggest smile ever. And little did she know, Harry was smiling just as much.

* * *

A/N:sorry its so short guys..i promise a nice long one soon...hopefully in the next couple days.

* * *


	8. authors note

Im really sorry that I haven't updated this. There are some huge things going on right now at home, and ap tests, and preparing for finals and work and graduation and everything is like piling up. It should clam down soon…but I cant seem to find time to work on this and do everything else and sleep..so im sorry im working on it..hopefully soon.


End file.
